dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Viktoria Landers
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- King Cousland (Talk) 00:18, November 18, 2011 Wynne: First Enchanter I'm still strongly against adding that as her title, because formally she does not have it. I'm ok however with adding a line to the involvement section describing that while Wynne is a senior enchanter, she in fact has influence above her station. I won't change anything now to avoid further confusion, but please consider it. If you disagree, I propose that we create either a new section on Talk:Wynne or a new thread on the forums and ask what all the rest think of it. We don't write that Meredith was the Viscount, because she wasn't, although in Act 3 she de-facto had the power of the Viscount. I don't see why a different logic should be applied to Wynne. Asherinka (talk) 07:35, March 30, 2012 (UTC) After the discussion we had in the wiki chat, I updated the Wynne and Rhys pages. I hope you agree with the changes I made :) Viktoria Landers (talk) 11:06, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I've been a bit busy during the week, so I couldn't reply earlier. I missed you too :) Edit I just woke up, and I was bored. Hope you don't mind. :P 05:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Just passing by Hmm I'm just wondering around, hope I didn't bother you. just feeling boring and lonely heheh.... --Seeking Seer ( Talk ) 15:13, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Replying to your message Hello Viktoria! I was very honored by your message on my talk page regarding my knowledge of dwarves. Dwarves are my favorite race in Dragon Age and I've done my best to learn as much as I can about their lore. I'd be more than happy to review your edits and offer suggestions. I will be able to do so in the next couple of days. LadyAeducan (talk) 01:15, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Additions to the Castes page Viktoria, I was looking at the Castes page and it looks excellent. There are some things I might suggest adding or expanding upon, however, to make the page even richer. I can make these additions--or I can write them up and send them to you for you to add into the page. These changes are mainly some additional detail that I've garnered from dialog from my DA:O playthroughs as well as information from the player's guide for the Dragon Age tabletop second set, which sets down a lot of dwarven lore, especially about castes. I think adding some material from this source especially would be great. Let me know what you'd like me to do. LadyAeducan (talk) 01:43, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Making edits Sure, I can go ahead and make the additions myself, that might be easiest. I'll let you know when I have finished and you can tell me what you think. And I'm happy to take a look at the Shaper page too when you have completed it. It's amazing there is not a page on it already! LadyAeducan (talk) 23:36, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Edits complete! I have finished my work on the Castes page. Please let me know what you think. I added some material, added references where necessary, and tried to merge as best I could my new material with your existing material. I think it looks pretty good! I hope you will be happy with it. Please let me know if you need help with any other wiki pages. I'm happy to do so. LadyAeducan (talk) 01:58, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You're most welcome! I'm glad you liked the changes. I have found the guidebooks for the Dragon Age tabletop RPG really helpful--they actually set down a lot of lore and are a great source of information. I'll see what I can find on Shapers too if you need any assistance. LadyAeducan (talk) 00:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Vik! Your Internet isn't playing nice with the chat. I've temporarily banned you for 2 hours, but if you come back earlier, leave a message here so I'll unban you manually. 23:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah you did right :p I was sleeping at that moment.. 12:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Rollback rights You've been granted rollback rights since you have reverted vandalism in the past and you've been with us for quite some time now. We've already discussed this in chat, but this is an ~*official message*~ so it doesn't look too random. :D 00:37, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I promise that I'll stand vigil in front of the forces of darkness and relentless against vandals. Ermm, what I mean is thanks for the rights and the trust you place to me :D 00:46, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shaper Page Hi Viktoria, Not a problem, I've been busy myself. I'm happy to look at the Shaper page when it's done. Such a shame that there hasn't been one before now! All the best, LadyAeducan (talk) 20:41, November 8, 2012 (UTC) This meat is spicy as hell! This is the first time I'll leave a message on a talkpage, I hope I won't mess up yours. o.O Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that my weekend is still unsure (though I don't think I'm going to go anywhere) but about today (Friday) even if you'll be on chat, I'll be away. I have to participate in this year's prom, and I don't know how long will it take. But if you'll be on chat later in the night, I'm sure I'll be there too. Maybe this message will be needless, but I promised I would let you know about these things. Oh, and don't mind the title, I was just having lunch as I wrote this. :D --Margerard (talk) 13:39, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I agree Yes. I agree. The potentially deceased category would be way too long. Go ahead and delete it. Nicholasemjohnson (talk) 16:32, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Reputation System Hey! Anything new about the repsys? I just noticed you uploaded the picture, and I thought I'll ask about it. --Margerard (talk) 14:44, December 5, 2012 (UTC) PS: Oh god oh god almost forgot it I'm sorry, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! --Margerard (talk) 18:51, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Check my blog post about it. And also this :P. And thanks a lot!! <3 Too bad you weren't online a lot :/ 02:32, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi Vikky, I'm sorry for the delayed reply. Thanks for your message. I'll have some time to give the article a look over the weekend. Thanks for your hard work on it! Best, LadyAeducan (talk) 19:47, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Templar Alistair You wrote on page about AListair "Even if Alistair is a fully trained templar and can normally use his templar talents as seen in Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, he neither uses lyrium as do the rest of the templars, nor he suffers from lyrium withdrawal", but Hawke and Warden also can learn templar skills and they require no lyrium to do it, rather stamina potion. Alistair said that lyrium isn't neccessary for the templars, it just boosts their powers, he said it at least in translation for my country. He also said that lyrium serves more like a drug to control templars than boosting their templar powers. Considering Ali can train Warden, Sten and Oghren in DAO and that they don't use lyrium just like Hawke, this trivia is no trivia to me. (talk) 17:44, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it is known that Dragon Age isn't really good when it comes to specializations. See in DA2, where you could learn blood magic or the templar powers without backing up how you learned all these things. So it isn't surprising that you also don't consume lyrium on your templar as well. :However the main difference between Alistair and all the other possible templars in both games is the fact that he showed up in Those Who Speak. In a comic, you are not limited to game design so David Gaider could show the lyrium usage of Alistair. In Dragon Age: Asunder afterall, the templars consumed lyrium as well. The fact that lyrium may not be needed to use the templar talents is possible but as for now it remains a speculation so we need to judge based on what we know as granted. That doesn't mean of course that I don't understand and acknowledge the validity of your points, so feel free to bring the discussion into a talk page as well. 23:33, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::He used his templar power in the comic only once, then he was fully recovered. Holy smite consumes a lot of energy and it can be used again after some time. That's why Ali using templar power only once in the comic was nothing unusual to me. :::Interesting information you have about Holy Smite. However, my edits do not rely on your own personal assumptions as they are not really valid evidence. 18:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Great work on the pages! The Shaperate and Shaper Czibor pages look great! I just made a few small edits here and there and added a couple of things that occurred to me. As always, your research was impeccable and you added a lot to the DA lore! LadyAeducan (talk) 22:21, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, and Orta Hi, Viktoria. Thanks for your kind words. I had actually been rethinking mentioning Orta as much as I did. I was listing her as more of a scholarly presence in the Shaperate and as such kind of an "amateur scholar." That she is a "scholar" is I guess wishful thinking on my part and misleading, I think--we don't know much about her background besides being an Ortan. I suppose I took liberties with her mention because her presence seems important--she is using the Shaperate as a library and demonstrates that anyone could go in and do research. I'm going to edit my mention of her to be more accurate. Thanks, LadyAeducan (talk) 18:45, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Project Aeducan Hi Vikky, I'd certainly be interested! Thanks for thinking of me! LadyAeducan (talk) 22:53, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Another Question Hi I left a line in the Ostagar Stealing when I added Alistair as a target stating I thought it was an elite target. How do I know what lvl the target is for stealing? I thought it was the colour of the name (Alistair is white) but that doesn't make sense in this case? I am certain he is not a normal target as I actually had to try several times before I was successful and I don't have to do that with normal or even Elite (though I have failed some) but the name was white when hovering over the character so I don't know how to classify him? :White means that it's a normal rank. Yellow is elite and I think Orange is for boss and Red for the big bosses. Which means that you don't need to touch anything :) Oh and don't forget to sign your posts! 20:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) OK then Alistair must be a normal target as his name was white, Hmm funny he was so hard to steal from then? This signing should that be only for talks or is that also for changes on the Wiki pages? Sorry for all the questions I am quite new to this game and Wiki but I do update as I go along. --I watch and learn 21:04, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :The signing is for the talk pages and the forums (in order to see who typed the message above), when you make a change in an article, you should not sign there. You can do this by typing four tildes next to each other. 19:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Adding Item ID?--Sir Eyeball : I watch and learn 21:27, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed that you edit and clean a lot of the Items ATM would it be possible while you do this to add the item Id as well? I have noticed a lot of the items miss that feature and that the Id is available on the Item ID page. I just think it would be nice if it was on the actual item page as well.